villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Shawson
Diego Shawson is the hidden main antagonist of the 2017 film The Panda Squad. He is the CEO of Drewmate Technology Coop., and is responsible for the extinction of "The Panda Squad", a secret community of black and white people united as a voodoo tribe. He is portrayed by Ben Affleck. History He at first sends documentary maker Amy Greenstar to find The Panda Squad before they get married. Amy manages to reveal their lifestyle on a documentary, which is not published yet, but it still seen by Diego. Diego states that they can make a fortune by discovering them. Diego then goes to the Panda Squad to talk to their tribal leader, Darren Osborn, known as Kung, and talks him into buying his customized technology, to improve their base. Darren/Kung agrees, however, Diego states he needs their real names to get them all rich. Darren remembers his real name, thus he says Darren, and starts crying. He mentions his motto while crying, stating "black and white together", as Diego tries to cheer him out of his sad emotions. Diego then tells Amy he is planning to go on their engagement at London in another week's time. However, Amy remembers that she has to go and say goodbye to her old friend, Darren/Kung. As Amy went on the stage while Darren made a ceremony of "black and white pandas", he took Amy by the hand, and gave her gently a ring which she was happy, yet embarrassed, to take. She then cried, as she remembered she had a lover called Darren in her school, who often called himself Kung, and suffered from dementia. She asked Darren if it was him, and Darren hugged her, and replied "yes". When Diego saw Amy's ring, he slapped her on the face and called her an "adulterer", mentioning that he will make that "happy Panda tribe" extinct through eternity. Amy went to Darren and warned him that Diego is coming to attack them, and will bring many poachers, from all over the USA, with him. Diego hires Sam Beaton, the CEO of Subrow Security Division, and also a secret crime lord and top poacher, who knows of The Panda Race, and claimed to have had his land stolen by them. He, Sam and 50,000 poachers enter the woods, as Sam is on the way to show them the location. Sam meanwhile explains to Diego how they occupied some land which he intended to build a zoo on. Diego states there is no need for a zoo, but only a museum of sculpture and history. As Diego looks from far away at Amy marrying with Darren, he tells his poachers that there is a wedding to rampage. He ordered them to burn their village. Amy looks behind her, and warns Darren that he and his tribe must go, because they have Diego's company. The poachers at first hacked the technology which The Panda Squad had occupied, and have then burnt the village, as requested by Diego. Diego had then asked Sam if it is worth burning the village if nobody is there. Sam replied that while the team can stalk on the tribe, the village's fires will benefit their journey, and burn certain parts of the forests which they can track. Diego agrees, and orders the poachers to continue, and stop burning the village. Diego then gets on a mountain top, as he expects The Panda Squad to climb the same mountain. The tracker on their team warns that the fire may find it's way up the mountain. However, Diego refuses to retreat, stating it will take him til he is old to slaughter the tribe of "happy pandas". Darren, Amy and the remaining tribesmen eventually climb up the mountain to it's top, and prepare to battle the poachers. However, the poachers killed all the tribesmen, except Darren and his vizier Ludwig. Ludwig managed to kill many poachers, however, Sam shot him. As the fire came, however, all poachers had to retreat, except Diego. Amy watched Diego trying to fight Darren and murder him. Diego kicked Darren's head, causing him to fall on the ground, and crawl back from fear. Diego was about to kill him, and stated that no freaking goldigger takes his wife away from his path to riches and fame. Just before he could kill Darren, Amy threw her camera on Diego's head, causing him to faint. As Amy rushed towards Darren Osborn, Darren told her to go. She at first refused, but Darren states that he remembers he is anyway going to die. Amy kisses Darren, and runs away, leaving him and Diego to die. Gallery Diego shawson.jpg Diegoshawsonc.jpg Diego shawson cv.jpg Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Poachers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Fearmongers Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Frauds Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Provoker Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Extremists Category:Tricksters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Delusional Category:Crackers Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Grey Zone Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil